Price of Thievery
by XxDarkBloodyAngel666xX
Summary: This is a Yaoi story with my OC Damon and Lucifer(Sapphiresenthiss version). Damon opens a portal to Hell to steal some rare jewels kept there and is found by the Devil himself. But things don't go as planned for Damon. His actions come with a price that he will never forget. Also, at the end there is a little surprise. Also, Ookaminii helped me with this so credit to her too.


Damon grunted as he failed the spell to hell once again.

"Oh come on! How many times is this gonna happen!" He growled and threw the book to the side. A bright white light shot from the book, blinding all of his eyes. He shielded them and when the light subsided and saw the portal he was trying to open.

"Well that worked. Now, time to get those jewels." He said before jumping into the portal. It was a long fall. Before he could even blink, he collided with the ground. He mumbled curses of pain. Lucky for him, none of his eyes were damaged. He stood up, dusting himself off. He looked around.

"Gotta keep quiet, one mess up and i'll be done for." He said when he started to sneak around.

There were no devils around so it was easy for him to sneak about. He turned around to make sure no one was behind him. When he turned back around, he collided with a solid figure.

"What the-?!" He looked up to stare into the eyes of the devil himself, Lucifer. Damon gulped a bit and cursed in his head. Lucifer looked down at him, his tail swaying side to side.

"Looking for something?" Lucifer said, crossing his arms. Damon looked around to see if he could get away but he heard Lucifer snicker.

"If you're thinking about running away, think again." He said in a tone that gave Damon goosebumps.

Damon was speechless. Everytime he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. This made the devil chuckle.

"Come." He said motioning Damon to follow him. Damon hesitantly followed him. Lucifer was bringing him to his chambers.  
When they entered, Damon was surprised by how big the room was. He didn't expect it to be this big. 'Hmm, the jewels must be in here somewhere.' He thought to himself. But he could'nt look for them when Lucifer was in here. He thought for a moment before getting an idea. He smirked and decided to play the innocent card.

"Sooo what are your preferred torture methods?" Damon asked as he walked around pretending to look around. Lucifer put a hand under his chin.

"Well...I have a torture chamber. You could easily find chains, whips, spikes...handcuffs, ropes, paddles. The works."

"Interesting." Damon said nodding his head. He pretended to look at things when really he was looking behind them.

"You do the torturing yourself?" He asked.

"No not really. I have others do it for me. But if i'm in that mood I will torture them myself." Lucifer said, his tail swishing side to side slowly.  
Damon felt the devil's eyes on him. Something caught the corner of his eye. He looked to see something glissening behind a cabinet. 'Jackpot.' He thought and nonchalantly walked toward it, making it look as if he was looking at something else.  
Lucifer's eyes glowed an eerie red. He grinned and snuck behind the unaware sorcerer. Suddenly, Damon started to feel hot and panted slightly. He turned around to see Lucifer standing right in front of him. He jumped startled slightly and took a step back. Damon started to sweat. He panted more than before. His face flushed. Lucifer stood there smirking, watching in amusement, as he watched the sorcerer heat up.  
Damon started to pant a little faster now as his body heated up more. Lucifer chuckled in amusement. Damon tried to speak but his panting wouldn't let him.  
Lucifer lent down a bit to cup the sorcerer's chin.

"You're wondering what's happening aren't you?" Damon nodded slightly. The devil chuckled darkly.

"Let's just say it's an ability of mine~." He said smirking.  
Damon's face flushed even more. Lucifer leaned in until he was inches from his face, his hot breath hitting his cheeks. Said devil wrapped an arm around his waist, caressing his lower back. Damon shivered from the devil's somewhat chilly breath on his face.  
Lucifer then pulled him closer to himself, caressing his whole back now. Lucifer lent down to his ear, breathing his hot breath against it in a sexual manner. Damon gasped when he felt the devil nip at his ear.  
Said devil's sharp teeth grazed his earlobe making the sorcerer shiver once more. Lucifer licked his ear down to attack his neck. Damon gasped, shivering. Said demon kissed and bit his throat, leaving marks all over. He then brought his knee up, putting pressure to the sorcerer's crotch. Damon let out a moan.  
Suddenly, Lucifer pulled back earning a whine from Damon. "P-please your h-highness...I w-want it." Damon begged.  
"Alright." Lucifer said, as he picked Damon up walking over the bed. He set Damon down and got on top of him. Lucifer lent down until his lips hovered just over his. Damon went to kiss him but Lucifer pulled back earning another whine from the sorcerer. He smirked.  
"P-please your h-highness..." Damon whined. Lucifer chuckled and lent down once more connecting his lips with his.  
Damon moved his lips in sync with the devil's. Said devil demanded entrace by biting his lower lip. Damon opened his mouth slightly letting the devil's slick tongue enter his cavern. Damon had a tongue war the Lucifer. He lost and the devil roamed his new territory.  
Lucifer pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. Damon panted looking up at the devil, dazed.  
Lucifer smirked. He then started to slide the sorcerer's trench coat passed his shoulders slowly on purpose. He continued sliding the coat down past his elbows until his torso was completely bare.  
He slowly ran his fingers over Damon's chest. Feeling how smooth it was and how tender it was to his touch. "Such eligant skin you have~." He said running his hand over an eye that closed. This sent shivers up Damon's spine.  
Damon gasped as Lucifer ran his fingers over his right nipple. Lucifer smirked and rubbed the pink nub between his index finger and thumb earning a moan from the sorcerer. Said devil pulled his hand away without warning. Damon begged once more.  
"Y-your highness...p-please c-continue..." Lucifer smirked and pinched the nub making Damon choke a gasp. He then lent down and sucked on the other nub, running his tongue around it. He chuckled hearing the sorcerer's cute little moans. Lucifer pulled away licking his lips.  
He slid his hand down, rubbing his stomach a bit, then slowly and teasingly poked at the bulge that formed in Damon's pants. "A-Ahh!~" Lucifer chuckled. "I've barely even touch you~" He then slowly undid Damon's pants pulling them down teasingly and slow. He slid them all the way off. He chuckled darkly.  
"My my~. Naughty boy~. You're alreading dripping through the fabic when the real fun hasn't even started yet~." He said gripping the bulge. Damon choked a moan. "My, you're sensitive aren't you?~ Heh.~"  
He started to lick the bulge earning quiet moans from Damon who tilted his head slightly. Lucifer then took the bulge in his mouth and sucked making said sorcerer moan louder. Said devil stopped abruptly.  
"You're gonna have to work for you're pleasure~." He said smirking. Damon panted.

"Y-Yes your h-highness." Lucifer then stood up on his knees, taking of his loincloth. Damon blushed beat red.  
He sat up, getting on his knees in front of the devil. "Go on~." The devil said seductively, gently pushing his head near his member. Damon blushed licking the tip earning a small grunt from the devil. He then took the tip in his mouth and sucked earning another grunt from Lucifer.  
Damon took more of his member in his mouth, soon bobbing his head. "Mmm~,yes~, good boy~." He said putting a hand on Damon's head.  
He then started to thrust into Damon's mouth making him take it all in. Damon choked a little bit but bobbed his head in sync with the thrusts.  
Soon, Lucifer held his head down on his member, grunting loudly, releasing in his mouth. Damon swallowed as much as he could.  
Damon took out and panted. "Good boy~. You deserve your reward~." He said chuckling darkly.  
He then pinned the sorcerer down on his back. Damon gulped a little bit. Lucifer looked at his expression and chuckled. "I'm guessing you're a virgin?~" He said, slowly teasing Damon's hole with his finger. "A-Ahh! Y-Yes!" Damon said with a shudder.  
Lucifer slid the tip of his finger into his hole, then pulled it out, rubbing it against his hole then pushed it back in. He repreated the process earning whines from the sorcerer. "You're so cute when you moan~." He said pushing more of his finger into Damon. "You're so tight~. I can barely slide my finger into you.~"  
Damon moaned out in embarrassment, his face flushing. "N-No d-don't say t-things like t-that!' Lucifer smirked, forcing his finger all the way in.  
Damon winced at this. Due to the fact that Lucifer hand sharp nails. Lucifer then moved his finger in and out slowly.  
Lucifer used his tail to tease Damon's skin making said sorcerer shiver and gasp, feeling the hairs tickle his dark, grey skin. He ran his tail over Damon's chest, teasing his nipples a bit before sliding down to his stomach, then slid it lightly over his legs.  
Damon couldn't take the teasing anymore, he looked at Lucifer. "P-please your h-highness...n-no more t-teasing...p-please...I-I need you inside o-of me..." He whined rocking his hips slightly.  
The devil chuckled. "Very well~" Lucifer pulled his finger out and positioned himself between the sorcerer's legs. Damon wondered how that would fit inside of him.  
"Sorry, this might be a bit rough at first~ Just bite your lip if you can't keep yourself from screaming~" Lucifer said as he started to push the head of his member into Damon. Damon bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Since he has sharp teeth, his lip started to bleed at how hard he bit it. Lucifer smelled the sorcerer's blood, thus making his bloodlust come into play. He leaned down and lowly licked Damon's lips, savoring the metallic and sweet taste before kissing him deeply.  
Damon kissed him back. He bit his tongue when Lucifer pushed himself in a little more. Said devil stuck his tongue into his mouth tasting the fresh blood.  
Lucifer was fully inside of him now. Waves of pain washed over Damon like he never experienced before.  
Lucifer pulled away, another line of saliva connecting their mouths. The pain subsided and Damon moved his hips signaling for the devil to move.  
Lucifer began to move, sliding his member out until only the tip was in, then he slammed back in earning a loud moan from the sorcerer. He repeated the process again, sliding partially out then slamming back in. He continued this picking up his pace.  
He grabbed Damon's legs and pushed them up against his chest, continuing to thrust. Damon held his legs against his chest. Lucifer used his free hands to mess with the sorcerer's erect member. Said sorcerer moaned, tilting his head back a little. He teased the member by running the tip of his nails along it lightly, making it twitch a little. He then wrapped his fingers around it and started to rub in time with his thrusts.  
It didn't take long for Damon to release all over the devil's hand, painting it white.  
Lucifer smirked as he put his hand near Damon's mouth. "Be a good boy and lick my hand clean~" Damon started licking the devil's hand until it was clean.  
Lucifer continued to pound into the sorcerer. When Damon moaned louder, he knew he found that special spot. He aimed to hit that spot repeatedly.  
Damon moaned the devil's name, begging for more. "F-Faster p-please..."  
Lucifer smirked and slowed his thrusts just to tease the sorcerer a bit more. Damon kept begging him to thrust faster.  
Lucifer the started to thrust faster than he did before. He loved the feeling of the sorcerer's tight heat around his member.  
The devil felt Damon's walls tighten around him which drove Lucifer over the edge. After a few more hard thrusts, he slammed into him with a grunt and released his seed into the sorcerer's tight heat.  
He slowly pulled out and watched as his seed dripped out of the sorcerer's hole. He then looked at Damon who was now a panting, sweating, sticky mess.  
Without so much as a warning, he grabbed Damon, flipped him over onto his stomach and pinned his hands behind his back. Damon had a confused look on his face. Lucifer lent down and hissed in his ear. "I knew what you were up to Sorcerer. It's not nice to try and steal from others ya know. Especially me."  
He bit the back of Damon's neck hard. Damon yelped in pain. Lucifer then began to claw at his back making the sorcerer start to squirm and writhe under him. Damon's back bled. Lucifer continued to claw at the sorcerer's back, tearing a bit of flesh off on occasion. Damon screamed in pain and writhed and struggled under the devil. Lucifer lapped up the blood as he continued to abuse his back. Damon bite his lip hard but that didn't keep him from sceaming.  
Lucifer stopped, deciding that he had punished the sorcerer enough. So he got off of Damon, picked up his clothes and tossed them at him. "You may leave now but...If I see you ever do so much as think about stealing from me again, your punishment will be much much worse than before."  
Damon gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes your h-highness." Lucifer left his chambers leaving the sorcerer frightened and bleeding.  
Damon got up and tried to leave but he barely made it pass the door due to the fact that he is so badly damaged. Semiel and Samiel were walking down the hall when they came across Damon limping.  
They looked at eachother and walked over to him. Damon didn't notice until he bumped into them. He looked up at them. They smirked. "We found a new play thing, right brother?~" Samiel asked. "Right brother~" Semiel said.  
Damon collapsed from bloodloss around that time. Luckily, Samiel caught him before he could hit the ground. "He's lost a lot of blood, brother." Samiel said, earing a nod from Semiel. "Let's get him back to our chambers, brother." Semiel said quickly. With that, the twins carefully and quietly snuck Damon to their chambers. They set him down on their bed, being sure to lie him on his belly.  
They examined his back. "His back is pretty messed up." Samiel said, looking at Semiel. "I agree brother. I wonder what he did to deserve this."  
They tended to his back, using their powers to numb the pain and heal the torn skin. Once they were done, they gently flipped him over onto his back.  
They took turns watching him. If one needed to leave the room for something, the other would stay and watch Damon. "He has a lovely body. Don't you agree brother?" Samiel said, running his hand along Damon's stomach. "Indeed brother." Semiel said chuckling.  
Samiel ran his hand along Damon's chest and pecks, feeling his smooth grey skin. "He has such soft skin." Samiel said, feeling his skin more. "I agree. And smooth too." Samiel said. Their desire for him started to kick in. Semiel climbed onto the bed and lent down to Damon's neck and began licking and sucking on the grey skin. Samiel did the same to Damon's stomach and abdomen.  
Pinkish marks appeared on Damon's neck as Semiel continued to lick and suck. Samiel dragged his tongue up to Damon's chest.  
Damon groaned and started to wake up. He opened his eyes slightly, his vision blurry a bit.  
Damon saw two blurry figures on the bed. 'What's...what's going on...?" He said. He shook his head a bit and his vision refocused to see the twins teasing his body. "W-What the hell?!" He tried to stuggle but he was too weak to even put effort into struggling.  
Damon squirmed and bit his lip so he couldn't let himself make any pleasant noises while the twins teased his body. They continued to tease. "What a cute body you have~" Samiel said playing with one of his nipples. Damon bit his lip harder. "Hehe~ Yes~ Such a beautiful body~" Semiel said, nipping at his collar bone.  
Damon started to pant a little. Soon, both twins started to play with his nipples making him arch his back a little.  
They then started to suck on them. Damon couldn't hold in his moans at this point. He let out a loud moan. "Heh~ He's really sensative here brother~" Semiel said gently biting the pink nub. "I wonder how sensative he is down here~" Samiel said, moving down to his now erect member.  
'Oh god...please no...' Damon thought as he watched both of them slid down to his member. "Hehe~ Wow he's hard already~ And we barely even touched him~" Semiel said as he wrapped his tongue around the sorcerer's shaft, licking slowly and teasingly. Samiel wrapped his tongue around the head of his member. Damon couldn't control his voice any longer. He moaned and panted.  
They continued to lick his member, not missing a spot. Damon shut his eyes, feeling the sensations yet again well up inside of him. He felt the same knot in his abdomen and arched his belly inward a bit.  
He tried to hold it in but the pleasure would not let him do such a thing and with a loud moan he came. The twins licked their lips. "Mmm~ Such a sweet taste~" Semiel said as he licked some semen off of his face. "Sweet indeed brother~" Samiel said licking some off of Damon's member.  
Damon panted slightly. "Hmm, we both can't be in your ass so," The twins stood up, "We'll play rock,paper,scissors~" Damon watched as the devil twins played the game. Samiel won the first round. Semiel won the second round. To his surprise, Semiel one the third round. "Heh~ Looks like I get his ass~" Semiel said. Samiel crawled onto the bed and flipped Damon over so he was on his hands and knees. Semiel went onto his knees behind Damon and began prodding his member against Damon's hole. Damon bit his lip once more and felt Samiel put his hand on his head. He knew the drill and he took Samiel in his mouth.  
Damon started sucking Samiel's member without hesitation. Samiel moaned, putting his hands on Damon's head. "Ohh he's so good with his mouth brother~" Semiel chuckled and slowly started to push his member into Damon's tight hole. "He's so tight brother~" Damon's face flushed red at their comments and continued to suck Samiel off.  
Semiel continued, until he plunged himself into Damon's silk, soft heat. Damon moaned against Samiel's member, causing vibrations, and making the twin moan louder.  
Semiel began to thrust fast, grabbing onto the sorcerer's hips as he moved. Damon moaned an continued to suck of Samiel, who then grabbed his head and thrust into his mouth in time with his brother's movements. Semiel dug his claws into the sorcerer's hips, thrusting harder each minute. Damon clenched his eyes, feeling the knot form in his stomach. With a loud grunt, he came quickly. "Heh~ Let's see how much of his he can take brother~" Semiel said thrusting faster and harder. Samiel thrusted more into Damon's mouth, almost going down his throat. Semiel used his demonic strength to pound into the sorcerer. It didn't take long for Damon to release again when the twin hit his sweet spot. He started to drool.  
He submitted to the pleasure that was running through his body over and over again. He came for a third time, which was his breaking point. "Mmm~ I'm close brother~" Samiel said gripping the sorcerer's head. "Me too brother~" Semiel said, thrusting deep into him. Soon they both felt the knot in their abdomen and simultaneously came hard. Damon managed to swallow what he could of Samiel's semen.  
Semiel pulled out of Damon, his semen dripping out of his hole. Samiel pulled out of Damon's mouth and the sorcerer collapsed onto the bed, panting hard, and semen dribbling out of his mouth. Both twins then laid down on either side of him and held him close. "Looks like we found a toy worth keeping for a while, right brother?~" Semiel chuckled. "Right brother~"


End file.
